Crossing Field 『Shiru 』Sword and Shield
by Sylbrora Skye Rose
Summary: Shiru never expected to be stuck in a life or death mind game. She really didnt expect to join a guild and fight on the frontlines as a top strategist for the Blood Oath Knights. It doesnt really help the matter when your well known for your top academic scores across Japan. With absolutely no choice in the matter, how will and will she survive this nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

_Crossing Field_

Chapter 1- _Reality came crashing around me_

Authors Note

Hello Everyone! ~ This is going to be based more off the Anime than the Novel I think. I'm going to try my best, and if you guys see any mistakes or have questions or requests PM or review! ~ On with the story then ~

Enjoy 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online in any possible way.

I tapped my fingers on the arm rest in the car to the music drowning out my father's assistant explain to me WHY it's UNLADYLIKE to skip classes to go to a game opening. The teachers were quick to realize I want in class, but not quick enough. Holding my bag close, I quickly glance in at the Nerve Gear and game disc in the shopping bag. Mr. Pole-up-the-ass had confiscated my phone, but I already knew what time to log in to meet up with Asuna. She's the one who told me about the game, who had heard it from her brother. Thus resulting in me in ditching school, and buying the new game _Sword Art Online_.

Looking at the digital clock in the car I bite the inside of my cheek sighing. This guy is the bane of my life, he acts high and mighty when he's only one year older than me. Argust, we used to play together when we were little. He was always a cry baby, but my dad insisted on us hanging out together. When he graduated high school, my dad 'Took him under his wing,' thus giving him full control over my daily life. Looking over at him glaring, I can't help but bare my teeth. _Kiss ass_- is what I want to say, but right now I need to get to my room instead of hearing him go on and on. Apparently he sensed he better shut the hell up, cause that's just what he did.

When the car stopped, I jumped out thanking the gods and ran up to my bedroom like a child running from a clown. Tossing my bag on my bed, I pull out the helmet plugging it in and putting the disc on the slot. Two hours till Asuna would be on. Might as well wait for her at the starting point. Turning it on and slipping it on my head, I closed my eyes.

Link Start!

* * *

I was suddenly floating, rays of sunlight flowing throughout the place. Looking around in a daze, I realized the panel in front of me asking for my name. Ohhhh! The hard part, tilting my head side to side, I decided to just simplify my own name. Touching the key panels one by one amazed, I put in 『Shiru』.

Feeling satisfied with myself, I pressed enter. I yelped as the light blinded me, and I saw me, just in the newbie clothes for the game. _'Weird…' _Changing her 'Or my,' hair style and changing it to a different shade of pink, I pressed enter again.

『Welcome To Sword Art Online』

I opened my eyes, I didn't realize I had closed them, and looked around amazed by all the colors. _'It looks so real! Good thing I agreed with Asuna to play this!' _Walking forward awkwardly, I pull up the stats menu flipping through it mumbling, "A starter sword and clothes, 50 jewels and one potion. How cheap!" Shaking my head I took on the started quest, and headed out of Aincrad. SAO definitely went all the way with the whole reality thing. Looking around, I pulled out my sword deciding to try it out.

I quickly realized that just swinging it around wasn't going to help, so I rolled to the side jabbing at it, and all of a sudden something popped up, 『Sword Skill Jab executed, level 1』. Well, that's one issue solved. Plopping down in the grass, I see a red-head with a black haired guy in the same situation I was just a few seconds ago. Deeming it okay to let them be, I watch as the red—head finally executes the slash skill. They talk for a bit, and then the red-head pull up his menu and looks confused. I tilt my head a bit listening in, "Hey Kirito, where's the log off button?"

'_No log off button? He must be mistaken.' _Sliding my hand down, I skim through the menu and sigh. _'Must be a bug. The GM's will fix it sooner or later.'_

* * *

Walking through town, I scan the crowd for Asuna, and sigh. _'Her dad must've wanted to have dinner with her or something.'_ I turn in my quest and look at my stats screen. 『Shiru, LVL 6, Health 176』 _'__Looks like I need to get rid of some of this junk from the mobs…' _Sighing, I make my way over to a Shop NPC and start to bargain with it. Yes, You heard me right, I'm arguing with an NPC. Looking at the 550 Jewel I managed to pry from it, I did a happy dance on the inside.

『Bargaining skill LVL 5 』

Today was a good day, so far.


	2. Chapter 2

_Crossing Field _

_Chapter 1 part 2 and 2- When Reality was so close, yet so far away_

Authors Note-

Chapter one part 2 or Crossing Field『Shiru』Sword and Shield! Just for you guys, I'm going to make this one as long and detailed as possible! My goal for this one was at least 1,500 words or close. I out Shiru's information on my Profile, so check it out if you want. If you have any questions or requests, just PM me. Don't forget to Review and tell me if you liked it! ~

Enjoy! ~ 3 Disclaimer: I don't own SAO in any way, shape or form.

* * *

Aincrad, Night Cycle

It was Aincrad's night cycle period, and everyone was heading to an Inn or sitting around. Some people were gathering in large groups complaining about how they want to leave. The GM's were nowhere in sight, or replying to complaints. It was like they went out for a long coffee break and just forgot us. Looking around, I decide I might as well go to an Inn as well. Better than wasting time watching these weirdoes's rant and rave.

Paying for the cheapest room I could get, _'Yeah that's right, I'm not going to pay more than half my money for a fancy room when a smaller one would do just fine.' _I walk in and plop down on the bed closing my eyes; it was too much work to take off all the armor so I left it on. _'No one's disconnected my headset yet at home, which means dinners not ready yet, or they forgot me. It wouldn't be the first time.' _Turning on my side I pull up my menu flicking through it looking for the log out button again. _'They sure are taking their time… not that I'm complaining.' _That's when it happened- RIGHT when I'm about to fall 'asleep', I'm transported to Aincrad's town square with a whole lot of other confused people.

That- was the beginning of my bad day.

LINEBREAK

Aincrad, ? Cycle

It all started out with a red sky, and no one could leave the Town center. Many were relieved thinking they had solved the problem. But, to be true, there wasn't a problem to begin with apparently. Kayaba Akihiko the creator of the game told us there was no bug and that we were stuck in his sick Death Game. That's when it all turned into hell.

Backing up slowly, I went to the back of the still enclosed town square to avoid the angry players. _'It's TRUE too. He can fry our brains like a hotdog too long in the microwave in seconds.' _Biting my lip, I looked around seeing the red-head from earlier with the black-haired guy. They knew it too. Things are going to get ugly. Denial's the first stage in something like this, and when in denial you try to prove it wrong. Meaning lots of players are going to drop off like flies. But that wasn't the end of the master plan either, pulling out the item Hand Mirror Looking in it- I saw ME, and not my avatar. All of a sudden when I looked up, half of the female population was male.

Perverts, even I saw that one coming even. That's why I don't group. You never knew who you were pairing up with. But, that's not a problem anymore. _'Maybe that's why I couldn't find Asuna, and now it won't be a problem.' _Smothering the urge to yell her name, I equipped a cloak to cover up my bright pink hair. Genetics was a Bitch. Walking away from the panicking crowd, I shudder involuntarily looking around. _'Better get used to the fact we're being watched by him all the time. This is going to last a long time.' _Not looking back once, I head for the next starting town. _'Fighting's better than wasting time watching them kill themselves and panic any day.'_

* * *

?, Dawn Cycle

Spiraling through the monster with two thin but wide long swords, swords, I land and let out a long sigh. He really wasn't joking, it's been 4 months so far- and only Kami knows how many players died, especially the first week. Sheathing the blades my information pops up after finally leveling.

『Shiru, LVL 24, Health 1,062』

Apparently they've finally found the boss room, and are organizing a raid party. Equipping my cloak I grab my teleportation crystal from my items list.

"Teleport- Aincrad!" Light floods my vision as I disappear to reappear on Aincrad's teleportation panel. Looking around before lightly stepping off, I make my way to the meeting area. Looking around- I see…

That I arrived too late...

Throwing my hands up in the air letting out a long loud sigh, I walk out of the small arena. Kicking up dust I roll my head around popping my neck muttering, "Might as well head on there anyway…" Trudging forward, I stop at a corner looking on. _'The guild Army has practically taken over Aincrad, and I really don't want to get caught in an argument with them. They're like cockroaches. The really annoying kind that just don't give up. Wanting me to help them strategize and shit- I don't have time for that!" _

Pulling my cloak further down my face, I sharply turn the corner, and run straight into the red-head from the beginning of the game. Rubbing my forehead swearing slightly my hood falling down, I openly glare at him. The guy must not have understood- because he smiled and held out his hand nervously- at least he knows caution.

"W-wow your beautiful! Um, the names Klein!" He smiles even brighter. Ah, single, desperate man. Should've known, most guys are that play online games. Especially in this game though.

"Shiru." Taking his hand getting up, I unconsciously brush the back of my skirt sighing. "Um… excuse me." Looking at the group of soldiers that have yet to notice, I turn on my heel quickly walking away.

"O-oh H-hey! Um, would you like to party with me?! I'd protect you with my life!" Oh god he's quoting Rock Lee isn't he?

"Not interested." Pulling my map up scowling, I realize I'm going the wrong way. _'Kami I wish I had Asuna with me- I'm directionally challenged…'_

"Hey if you're lost I can help you!" _'I said that out loud? Damn.'_

Sighing turning and looking at him pursing my lips, I give up. Asuna DID say to stick with an adult when I get lost. He looks old enough to be one. Besides, if he tries anything funny I can gut him like a pig. "Fine, but one strike and you're in for the beating of your life, got that?"

I see him do a happy dance and send me a party request. Sighing for the bazzilionth time that day, I accept it. "So, why are you here anyway?"

"I… was late for the gathering for the first boss…" Ignoring his smothered laughter, I cross my arms about to throw a fit. "So, what level are you, Mr. know it all?" Ah, he finally gets the meaning of the glare, and he raises his hands protectively laughing.

"Level Twenty-six!" He says trying to flex his scrawny arm muscles. _'This idiots a higher level than ME?! My day just got even worse.' _He sensed my sulky aura and scratched the back of his head.

"You know, since we're already in a party, I can show you the place me and my guild train- I-if you want that is!" Like a kid on Christmas my eyes sparkle, and I grab his shoulders my face close to his fast.

"What, Really? That'd be like- chocolate on pizza!" Letting go of his shoulders, I quickly pushing myself away from him I cross my arms blushing embarrassed. _'Oh SHIT, Asuna's the only one who knows I eat that- well her and the pizza guy. But no one really knows him.'_

He grins giving me a thumbs up happily, "You bet'cha Shiru-Chan!" A tick mark appears on my forehead and I smack his shoulder.

"Who you calling Shiru-CHAN?!" covering my mouth quickly, I grab his hand running away as the soldiers perk up turning our way. "See what you did? I've been avoiding those idiots since the Death Game Started!" he looks confused and I stop and smack his head, "Do you WATCH the news at all? Aw forget it! Just run!"

We stop panting and he's blushing and I look down and let go of his hand huffing. "So? Are we going to train or stand around and wait for them to find us?"

He perks up smiling like a puppy, "Yeah! Just let me PM my guild that I'll be busy!" _'This guy LEADS a guild? Today's just full of surprises.' _

Equipping my swords and better armor I flick a lock of hair over my shoulder leaning on the wall crossing my arms. "What guild are you from?" _'Be nice Shiru, be nice.'_

Apparently that's something he's very proud of, cause he puffs out his chest putting his hands on his hips proudly. "Fuurinkazan, the red Samurai men that protect the weak and dominate!" 'Just men, no wonder he's so desperate, he's surrounded by guys 24/7. Kind of makes you wonder.'

* * *

So I headed out of Aincrad with Klein. His training area was in a place secluded, like a valley. Pretty risky place if you ask me, but there's not many monsters spawning. Putting a hand on my hip I glance over at him, "We'll Switch alright? I'm counting on you to go first. Don't do anything stupid." He gives me a thumb up winking.

"You can count on me princess!" _'Oh he did NOT just-'_

My inner rant was interrupted by him engaging a flying type monster that had seen us. I run forward, "Switch! " jumping on his shoulders, I leap spinning while slashing at the bat-like monster landing and I unsheathe my other sword. Klein jumps forward while the monsters in a daze stabbing it with his katana. I come at it from the side charging power in my attack before doing a X-Slash watching as it disappears. I sheath the twin blades looking at Klein with a rare smile, "Good job, next time let me know before you go charging in, 'Kay?"

He salutes me stiffly blushing a deep red, "Yes Princess! How did you get that skill though?" _'Ah- I'll let it slide; it's got a certain charm to it.'_

I shrug and push stray strands of hair back, "Don't know, I woke up one morning and it was there in my list. What about you? Katana skill's pretty rare." He engages another monster and our conversation pauses as we finish it off. "I heard around the inn that you have to accomplish certain things before hand, or just be really lucky."

He nods before taking on another stray bat-Monster, "Yeah, for some reason only guys get the Katana skill." I laugh a bit at that.

"Men were the only common samurai, so it's expected." He looks at me shocked then grins.

"Yeah, your right!" I smack him upside the head hissing.

"Of course I am! Who do you take me for?" Huffing a bit I Switch with him slashing at a Cat-like monster. "You really picked the wrong guild theme if you want girls to join, Baka." He grins scratching the back of his head nodding.

That's the way the rest of the day went until it was the night cycle. We talked about random things and I hit him if he said anything stupid. We finally stopped and he looked at his menu sending a message to someone. I lean on him a bit tired. You don't really sweat in the game, but you do get tired, and right now I'm EXAUSTED. I pull up my stat screen humming a bit.

『Shiru, LVL 28, Health 1,516/1,972』

Klein was still about a level ahead of me, but I was too tired to try and catch up. He looks at me nervously scratching the back of his head, a habit he has and does when he wants to ask something of me. "What's wrong?"

He raises his hands up shaking his head, "n-nothing! I was just- well I was wondering if you'd like to meet the rest of my guild. We're pretty small- and um, you can stay the night at our place, I'll have them prepare a room for you!" _'Free rooming? Only downside is I'll be in a house filled with desperate hormonal guys. So it's not really free if you think about it.' _He saw the doubt in my eyes and squeaked- yes SQUEAKED. "I-I'll make sure they don't try anything, I swear!"

I stared at him for a bit before sighing, might as well. "Fine, but if they try ANYTHING- it's bye-bye, For you and them!" I follow him out of the valley hot on his heels not wanting to get left behind.

"Of course Princess! I'll punish them myself if they try anything!" I roll my eyes a bit, he was so weird.

Fuurinkazan Guild Base, AKA a small two story Japanese style town house.

'_He wasn't kidding when he said his guild was small, there are only like- five people in it…!' _Walking in after him, I smell cooked rice and fried fish. Maybe this place isn't that bad.

LINEBREAK

'_I take it back- this place is HORRIBLE! They keep STARING! It's worse than the dances my dad made me go to- one of them just drooled! I'm going to be siiiick!' _Setting my chopsticks down closing my eyes a tick mark appearing I stand up. "Klein, do you have a room where I can change?" He looks up at me smiling. _'Dense Idiot.'_

"Of course Princess! It's the last room on the left upstairs." I nod at him gratefully escaping upstairs sighing_. 'I got to stay calm, what would Asuna say if she saw me slash their eyes repeatedly? Or castrate them? Stay calm…' _I equip my town wear while repeating my mantra over and over again. It consisted of a blue and white striped polo shirt and a black skirt with black knee-high socks. I pulled my hair into one ponytail and went back downstairs. I stopped around the corner hearing Klein's voice.

"Stop staring at her so much! You'll scare her off!" they all mumble sorry and he sighs. "You know the rules- so I better not wake up with her standing over me a sword in my gut, okay?"

'_Ah, so he did notice, he's not as dense as I thought.' _Walking back in the room upstairs I lay out the futon the laid out for me, lying down. _'Dense or not, I can't stay long. They must've defeated the boss. I need to start mapping the next floor.' _Turning on my side, I look out the window at the fake moon. _'Wait for me Asuna…'_

* * *

Authors note:

Wow! ~ I didn't expect to write that much, yay! ~ What will happen next? ohhh not even I know!~ hehe


End file.
